


Second Time's a Coincidence

by dustandroses



Series: Accidental Charm [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Cliche Fic, Dom/sub, Fall for SX 2010, M/M, POV: Xander, PWP, Willow Made Them Do It Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-20
Updated: 2011-03-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 04:16:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustandroses/pseuds/dustandroses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Looks like Willow's fix didn't take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Time's a Coincidence

“I hate you!”

“Yeah? Well, I fucking hate you more!”

As soon as the words were out of Spike’s mouth, Xander attacked. All the rage and anger he’d stored up inside since Willow’s ‘peace keeping’ spell had blasted him far enough into insanity that he’d willingly kissed _Spike_ , of all people, poured out of him, and he charged the bastard, fists flying. Spike dodged his rush, tripping him as he passed and pushed Xander face first into the cold wall of the crypt. He hit with a thud that must have hurt, because Spike howled, clutching his head. Xander laughed. He’d probably feel it later, but there was too much adrenaline in his system right now - he’d hardly registered the impact.

Taking advantage of Spike’s weakened state, Xander shoved him backwards into the heavy wooden door, knocking it shut as Spike staggered into it. He grabbed the lapels of Spike’s duster and jerked him forward before slamming him into the door again. Holding onto Spike’s coat, Xander got up into his face.

“Let’s see how much you like it,” he growled.

Before Xander even realized what he was doing, he’d smashed his lips against Spike’s, shoving his tongue into his mouth, aggressive and hungry, daring Spike to fight back. And Spike did. He wrestled and tugged at Xander, then wrenched his head around until their mouths fit together just right, and pushed his way into Xander’s mouth, where they carried on the fight. Spike used his extra strength to keep Xander on the defensive, his agile tongue darting in and out, keeping Xander guessing.

Damn Spike and his vampirey super tongue. He had to get the upper hand somehow. If he could just stop getting sidetracked with thoughts of all the amazing things that wicked tongue could do to his cock, then he’d be able to figure out how to gain the advantage. Realizing that the light-headed sensation he was experiencing was lack of oxygen, Xander wrenched his head away from Spike’s grip, breathing deeply.

Spike smirked, leaning close to whisper seductively. “A shame, really, you needing to breathe and all. Can you imagine what it would be like…”

Xander’d had enough. It was his turn to be the aggressor, and he was going to take charge right now. He jerked Spike’s head back by a fistful of stiff blond hair and grabbed Spike’s hand, placing over his hard cock.

“Why don’t you show me?”

Xander had never seen anyone’s eyes change so fast. One second he was staring into ice blue eyes, and the next they seemed almost black as the pupil’s expanded rapidly, revealing a surge of arousal. He felt his own lust explode inside him, and somehow he knew how to get what he wanted.

Leaning in close to Spike’s ear, he murmured, “Get on your knees and suck my cock.”

He was too close to see Spike’s reaction, but he heard his gasp. Spike shouted when Xander bit down on the fleshy part of Spike’s ear, and when he let go, vampire blood tingling on his lips, Spike slid down the wall, falling to his knees, his own human teeth scraping against Xander’s fly.

Spike wasted no time getting his cock out, but Xander couldn’t regret the lost button or the snapped elastic of his underwear, because Spike had his cool hands on Xander’s cock, and if he hadn’t locked his knees and slapped his palms onto the wood of the door, he would have joined Spike on the floor, in an unappealing heap of quivering man-flesh.

The first wet lick of Spike’s tongue against the tip of his cock made Xander gasp, but when Spike took the head into his mouth and sucked, Xander shouted, his hips jerking forward without checking with his brain first. Spike moved with him, obviously prepared for his reaction, and Xander had a sudden surge of jealously – who the hell had he been practicing on, that he knew what to expect?

But the thought slipped away almost as soon as it appeared, because Spike was bobbing his head and sucking and – Oh. My. God. He’d never even _thought_ about how powerful your suckage would be if you had vampire strength. This was going to be the shortest blowjob on record if he didn’t do something, quick.

Keeping one hand on the door to hold him up, Xander used the other one to grab the back of Spike’s head, gripping the crunchy hair tightly as he flexed his hips, showing Spike what he liked best. He was a quick study, and Xander found himself lost in the rhythm of sucking and licking and holy hell – when Spike twirled his tongue around like that it took all his willpower not to scream out loud, it felt so good.

“Oh, you sexy fucking bastard. You like this, don’t you? You like being on your knees, taking my cock like a slut. Yeah, that’s it. Play with my balls. That’s good. You’re the best fucking cocksucker I’ve ever had.”

Xander barely recognized that he was the one talking, although if he’d thought about it, he’d have realized that Spike was far too…occupied, to speak. The words just flowed out of him, and Spike? Well, it was obvious that Spike liked what he was saying. The moaning was a dead giveaway. It felt damn good, too. Too good to last. He was about to pop, and he was nowhere near ready for this to be over.

It wasn’t like he had a lot of choice, though. Spike was too fucking good to resist. Xander shoved his shoulder up against the door so he could free up his other hand to hold Spike’s head in place while he rammed his cock down his throat. Spike just took it, opened his throat wide and let Xander have at it, swallowing around his cock and sending waves of pleasure crashing over him. When he felt a wet finger probing at his asshole, Xander lost it, shooting his come down Spike’s open throat and shouting almost loud enough to wake up Spike’s neighbors, which is saying something since he lived in a graveyard.

The last of Xander’s energy drained out of him with his come, and he collapsed onto the floor of the crypt and lay there panting harshly. When he realized that he wasn’t the only one in the room panting, he opened his eyes to see Spike kneeling over him, the purple head of his long cock disappearing and reappearing as he jerked off over Xander’s body. His hair was a mess of kinks and curls from Xander’s hands and his lips were puffy and red, pulled back in a snarl as he came, eyes rolling back in his head as his come spattered over Xander’s cock and stomach.

It was the most incredibly erotic thing Xander had ever seen, and if he hadn’t shot his load down Spike’s throat just minutes ago, he’d have gotten hard in seconds. Spike collapsed to the floor beside him, and Xander rolled over, trapping Spike beneath his body, attacking his mouth, eagerly seeking out the taste of his come, moaning into Spike’s mouth as he returned the kiss.

He didn’t realize the door had opened until he heard Buffy’s annoyed voice.

“Willow. I thought you said you broke the spell?” That little squeak would be Willow, and to make his night perfect, Giles chimed in next.

“Dear god in heaven.”

Xander sighed, dropping his head onto Spike’s chest. “No, Giles. I’m pretty certain we’re in hell.”


End file.
